Looking for Something
by ChicoSim
Summary: La batalla está por comenzar, mientras los guerreros preparan sus tácticas, el enemigo está moviendo la última pieza del juego.


Las fuertes brisas congelaban hasta el más mínimo suspiro de vida que hubiera, el hielo cubría en su totalidad todo el lugar. Beneath Desert, aquella planicie congelada recibía aquel nombre, un lugar abandonado y sin vida, un lugar único en su especie. No existía planta alguna con vida, ni tampoco predadores acechando el área, el desierto era como una vacuna, se encargaba de destruir las amenazas y lo de su alrededor.

Dos sonidos huecos y roncos retumbaron por todo el desierto, las puntas congeladas de agua se quebraron y cayeron al suelo, uniéndose al sinfín del piso. Los mismos sonidos se escuchaban más fuerte y cerca. Una ventisca apareció de inmediato, mientras una figura humana se observaba a lo lejos, el actuar de la naturaleza empezó a incrementar la tormenta, para eliminar aquel virus que había llegado.

La figura se imponía con cada segundo que pasaba, aquella tormenta no lograba hacerle retroceder, camino unos metros más y se detuvo de improvisto, miró a su alrededor tratando de identificar alguna señal en aquel valle de la muerte, fue cuando su mirada se dirigió al suelo. La tormenta se incrementó de golpe y una gran ráfaga de hielo se dirigía hacia él.

Sin perder un instante aquella figura levantó su brazo con el puño cerrado, y la ráfaga se envolvió entre sí antes de causar un estruendo como una explosión y desaparecer. El viento dejó de soplar ante la presencia de aquel sujeto.

Dos golpes en el suelo con sus zapatos y un crujido disonante inundaron el ambiente, para dar entrada a una gran abertura en el suelo, provocada por la separación de la tierra; en el medio de aquella abertura se encontraba una larga y fina escalera de cristal. Empezó a descender por la misma y con cada paso que daba se producía un eco en todo el subterráneo, primer quedó en tiniebla absoluta, para de inmediato observar una pequeña luz, a la cual siguió lentamente.

Atravesó la luz sin duda alguna, para llegar finalmente a una planicie cubierta por césped de color verde, un cielo azul lleno de aves que volaban con rapidez; el ambiente era cálido y varios animales silvestres corrían libremente. Alrededor de aquel valle estaban una docena de casas de ladrillo y tejas clásicas que lucían cuidadas, a sus costados estaban unos hermosos jardines, que contenían la más increíble variedad de flores.

Con total claridad por la luz del ambiente avanzó por un camino notorio, su rostro aparentaba una edad de veintitrés años, tenía cabello azul y ojos negros puros. Su piel era blanca y vestía un pantalón oscuro y un buzo negro, en su espalda estaba atada con una cuerda gris y vieja una katana de empañadura dorada.

Al frente venían varios niños en dos hileras que pasaron por su lado corriendo, mientras en sus rostros se notaba la felicidad. Saltaron por medio de los campos de flores que estaban a su izquierda y siguieron a través del césped que cubría grandes hectáreas. Aquel sujeto sabía que la felicidad de esos chicos, no era la misma de antes y en realidad nunca lo sería más.

Su mirada se dirigió a la derecha para encontrar a su vista, un castillo enorme de piedra en cuyo exterior estaban miles de estatuas de cobre y oro, honrando a los miles de héroes del pasado. Avanzó firmemente hasta la entrada principal en donde estaba sentada una anciana de cabello blancos como la nieve, cuyas manos sostenían un retrato de una joven de cabellos rubios como los rayos del sol, en sus ojos las lágrimas se acumulaban, observó a la anciana y su tristeza, fue en ese momento que los pensamientos del pasado le hicieron recordar, sin dar oportunidad a los sentimientos, ingresó al castillo.

Avanzó por el pasillo del castillo, en las paredes descuidadas se encontraban pinturas barrocas e impresionistas que serían consideradas obras de arte clásicas, siguió su camino para llegar al centro del mismo, lugar en donde se encontraba una fuente de mármol de la cual brotaba agua sagrada, en el centro del mismo flotaba un pequeño fragmento de cristal. A su alrededor estaban ubicadas varias sillas de madera rústica, que sumando daban un total de quince sillas; de las cuales tres se encontraban ocupadas.

La primera silla estaba ocupada por un joven de aparentemente unos veintiséis años, piel blanca, cabello de color castaño oscuro y ojos castaños claros, vestía un uniforme de tipo militar en conjunto con una larga chaqueta que le cubría gran parte del cuerpo, apoyada al lado derecho de la silla estaba un fusil Black Eagle M-6.

En la silla continua se encontraba una joven de cabello negro, ojos azules y tez clara. Su traje era un pantalón de tela color azul claro y una chaqueta de cuero sencilla. Se encontraba cruzada las piernas y miraba el cielo con nostalgia en sus ojos.

La última estaba ocupada por una joven de cabellos negros, piel blanca y ojos verde esmeralda, su edad se deducía unos veinte años. Su vestimenta era un vestido negro sencillo hasta la altura de las rodillas, sus uñas estaban pintadas de un negro puro y sus ojos delineados del mismo color, la reconoció de inmediato.

-Chad- declaró la última joven mientras se levantaba con sorpresa y su mano derecha se tensaba –Estás vivo-

-Noto más sorpresa que alegría- declaró Chad mientras miraba a la joven, la cual enarcó una ceja con molestia, entonces el joven prosiguió –Es broma, me da gusto verte Fiura-

-Han pasado años desde que nos vimos por última vez, líder de los vengadores de Paix- completó el joven con el fusil

-Shinjiikari- sonrió Chad mientras se daban un abrazo –El destino es interesante, reunirnos a todos-

-El destino es algo que se controla- declaró la joven faltante

-Orchid ¿cierto?- preguntó Chad mientras Fiura asentía con la cabeza lentamente –Son varios años desde que nos encontramos-

-Algo así- completó mientras giraba su cabeza hacia el horizonte, ignorándolos por completo

-Engreída- masculló Fiura mientras le miraba con ira

-Así que también les enviaron un pergamino- supuso Chad de inmediato

Shinjiikari llevó la mano a un bolsillo y sacó un pergamino, con escrituras mágicas en la misma. Antes de que alguno pudiera articular una palabra más, unos pasos se escucharon en el ambiente, mientras daba paso a un joven de aproximadamente diecinueve años, vestía una gabardina que cubría totalmente su cuerpo y unas botas militares de cuero. Llevaba unas gafas negras que ocultaban sus ojos y en su mano un pergamino, miró a todos los que ya estaban presentes, y tomó asiento en silencio.

-¿Él no es…?- pensaba Chad mientras notaba una brisa helada que empezaba a inundar el castillo

Por el costado izquierdo aparecieron tres personajes con un aura imponente. La primera persona era una chica de belleza indescriptible, cabello naranja pálido y ojos rojizos, llevaba un vestido celeste y zapatos de taco cristalinos, en su cuello llevaba un collar de pequeños diamantes que representaba una parte importante de su pasado. Junto a ella estaba un anciano de cabello y abundante barba blanca; y, ojos negros, vestía con una capa verde con símbolos arcanos que cubría totalmente su cuerpo, llevaba unos lentes cuadrados y un libro grueso de pasta azul en su mano izquierda.

Finalmente atrás de ellos se encontraba una chica de cabellos castaños, ojos oscuros, que vestía una falda corta y una blusa escotada, en el cinturón de su falda estaban atadas al parecer unas cadenas que iban desde adelante hacia atrás.

-Hisako- declaró Shinjiikari con la voz entrecortada, su mirada mostraba asombro absoluto

—No son todos los que habíamos llamado, pero que hayan venido cinco de los quince convocados ya es bastante— declaró la joven del vestido celeste –Me presento, mi nombre es Ariadna, princesa del Reino de Cristal y a mi lado se encuentra Dogson, archimago sobreviviente del pueblo de Arrancar— completó la joven princesa

-Enviaste a cada uno de nosotros un pergamino, indicándonos que has encontrado una solución para le guerra que consumió nuestras vidas y nuestros hogares- declaró el joven de gafas impacientemente

-Eso es cierto joven Bulow, líder de los sobrevivientes del poblado de Triggering(1), hemos encontrado una posible solución- declaró la princesa –Es por eso que he convocado a cada uno de ustedes, porque he creído son los únicos con el poder de completar esta misión-

-¿Misión?- replicó Fiura mientras miraba con seriedad a la princesa, aquella palabra no le gustaba combinar con su vida

-Así es Fiura, integrante de la mesa redonda de Hekseri(2), no podemos salvar nuestro planeta sin la ayuda de vosotros, lo llamo misiones por un motivo que ya explicaré-

-Creo deberíamos indicar quienes están aquí- declaró Dogson de inmediato mientras se acomodaba las gafas y daba unos pasos para adelante.

-Se encuentra aquí Fiura, integrante de la mesa redonda de Hekseri- declaró mientras miraba a la joven nombrada –Bulow, líder de los sobrevivientes del poblado de Triggering- señaló.

Varios pasos cortos se escucharon en el ambiente mientras entraba una jovencita de por lo máximo quince años, su cabello era castaño claro, ojos color miel y vestía un pantalón rosado en conjunto con una chompa del mismo color, miró a los presentes y tomó asiento, aquella chica llamó la atención de los convocados.

Dogson tosió disimuladamente mientras continuaba –Chad, líder de los vengadores de Paix(3)- completó mientras señalaba al nombrado –Shinjiikari, antiguo príncipe del reino de Rathúnas(4)- continuo –Hisako, emisaria principal de la ciudad de Kaze(5)- prosiguió –Orchid princesa del reino de Gamta(6)- marcó –Y por último Giselle, princesa de la antigua ciudad de Ruinen(7)- señalando a la última llegada.

-Los nombres de los presentes no creo sea el motivo de la "misión"- declaró Shinjiikari con una voz puntual

-Espera- declaró Ariadna mientras se acercaba a él –Lamento que te cause molestia esto, pero nos vimos en la necesidad de hacerlo- explicó

-Déjalo, es un niñato- completó Bulow mientras miraba a los ojos del príncipe de Rathúnas

-¿Qué has dicho?- reclamó Shinjiikari mientras le apuntaba con su fusil, a lo cual Bulow sacó una pistola automática de su gabardina.

-Por el amor a las criaturas vivientes ¡Deténganse!- gritó Dogson desde el lado contrario –La respuesta que quieren saber está al frente de sus ojos, el cristal puede salvar este planeta-

Los dos jóvenes desviaron su mirada a la fuente, mientras los demás hacían lo mismo con sorpresa e incredulidad. Chad entonces recriminó a los dos líderes con la mirada, sabía que era ese cristal.

-¿A que se refieren?- indagó Giselle de inmediato

-Deben recordar lo que sucedió hace un mes- completó Ariadna de inmediato, mientras todos se quedaban en silencio observando a la princesa.

-La batalla en contra de Abaddon- declaró Chad llamando la atención de todos –Ninguno de ustedes estuvo en ella, no sé porque tendrías el descaro de mencionarla-

-¿Estuviste ahí?- preguntó con sorpresa Shinjiikari mientras bajaba el fusil lentamente

-Así es, presencie lo poderoso y siniestro que puede llegar a ser el ejército de Abaddon-

-Entonces…- comenzaba Ariadna

-No digas nada- interrumpió Chad antes de que ella pronunciara algo -Sé que es el cristal y que es lo que intentas decirnos, sin embargo no sabes todo sobre el mismo-

-Este cristal tiene el poder para vencer cualquier mal, la leyenda misma lo dice y los guerreros de Abaddon lo confirmaron- gritó furiosa mientras una vena resaltaba en su frente

-Solo me has comprobado que no sabes nada- declaró Chad –El cristal que tienes en tu mesa, es solo un fragmento del mismo, no significa nada. Con eso no salvarás ni a una miserable planta-

-No puede ser- expresó Ariadna mientras caía de rodillas al piso, sus esperanzas las había esparcido en segundos

-Lo que sucedió…- comenzó a explicar

(/FlashBack/)

Una fuerte explosión arrojó no solamente escombros y polvo al ambiente, sino que también sangre y partes humanas mutiladas, la muerte y odio dominaban los valles de Eralthur. Ese lugar había sido escogido para la batalla entre Abadoon, el conde de infierno y las fuerzas resistentes del planeta Tierra.

Miles de criaturas malignas de todo el universo luchaban fielmente al lado del conde, mientras soldados y héroes del planeta intentaban acabarlos, sin mucho éxito. Chad se encontraba aniquilando a todo el que se interpusiera en su camino.

-Chad, necesito ayuda- declaró una joven de cabello rojizo y ojos verdes, llevaba un arco que funcionaban con flechas de metal que ardían en fuego supremo.

-Ahora mismo- gritó Chad mientras se acercaba a la joven, cortando en pedazos a todos los enemigos que estaban cerca de ellos -¿Qué sucede Annya?- preguntó al llegar

-Los grandes maestros pretenden hacer algo, se están uniendo y reuniendo una gran cantidad de poder- replicó de inmediato

-¿Qué?- declaró Chad mientras regresaba a ver a los maestros, los cuales estaban reunidos y protegidos por campos de fuerza, como Chad pensaba harían algo realmente estúpido.

-Estrella de luz- gritó una voz mientras Annya actuaba con rapidez al observar el origen del ataque -¡Cuidado!- gritó mientras empujaba a Chad, este caía al suelo de frente y atrás de él escuchaba la gran explosión. Al topar el suelo, reaccionó mirando a la parte posterior, para encontrarse con la figura de su amiga, cubierta de sangre y polvo.

-¡Annya!- gritó Chad mientras corría para verificar que sus signos vitales seguían ahí, pero bajaban a cada instante.

-Tch, parece que golpee a otra rata- declaró una voz en las alturas

¡Maldito!- gritó Chad mientras miraba en el cielo a un sujeto de se encontraba flotando y sonreía con maldad

-Ahora es tú turno- declaró con burla y sarcasmo

-Te voy a matar- declaró Chad mientras empezaba a flotar hacia el cielo -Magia ancestral - gritó de inmediato mientras un círculo verde con símbolos de magia aparecía al frente de Chad -Disparo de fuego- atacó mientras una esfera del elemento convocado salía en dirección del enemigo, pero al darle de lleno al enemigo no le hizo ningún efecto.

-¿Qué?- declaró Chad con sorpresa –Entonces tú, debes ser un arcano-

-Bingo- dijo el arcano mientras aparecía al frente de Chad y colocando su mano en su rostro declaro -Oscuridad Eterna- un fuerte rayo negro golpeó en el rostro de Chad que lo lanzó al suelo con una herida considerable en su frente. El arcano estuvo de nuevo al frente mientras convocaba un nuevo ataque.

En aquel momento el arcano se detuvo y Chad tuvo tiempo de moverse a una distancia prudente, entonces notó como todos los maestros flotaban en dirección de Abaddon, el corazón de cada uno de los que peleaban se aceleró, la lucha se detuvo al ver ese espectáculo.

El gran Abaddon estaba mirando cómo se acercaban y sonrío macabramente, mostrando sus dientes, como sabía era imposible le hicieran daño. Los grandes maestros conjuraron un hechizo ancestral y el cristal que poseía Abaddon se desintegró en miles de pedazos que desaparecían en el aire, para ser enviados a diferentes dimensiones y lugares.

Abaddon extendió su mano y consumió en cenizas a todos los maestros, mientras ordenaba a todos sus soldados aniquilar en la totalidad a sus enemigos. Chad empezó a ver borroso por culpa del ataque sorpresa, fue en ese momento que pudo observar a todos los arcanos reunidos en hilera. Iba a desmayarse cuando sintió como un brazo le tomó del abdomen, alcanzó a ver un tatuaje antes de quedar inconsciente, cuando despertó estaba varias millas lejos del campo de batalla.

(/Fin FlashBack/)

-No lo puedo creer- declaró Ariadna mientras caía de rodillas –Entonces no hay esperanzas- concluyó mientras los mechones de su cabello cubrían su rostro

-Podría haber una solución- declaró Chad –Los maestros comentaban que los cristales son atraídos a si mismos por una especie de magnetismo único, al tener este fragmento del cristal, podemos ir hacia donde estén los demás. Sin embargo estoy seguro que Abaddon también tiene algún fragmento e irá tras los demás. Si queremos salvar o tener una esperanza para derrotar a Abaddon deberíamos ir a buscar los cristales en este instante-

-Espera un momento- espetó Dogson con energía –Fueron convocados aquí quince de ustedes, no podemos enviarles a recuperar los cristales solo a ustedes siete, sería un suicidio. Mucho menos si Abaddon envía a los arcanos para recuperarlos, las diferencias de poderes son abismales-

Chad se mordió el labio al notar que las palabras estaban llenas de verdad –Si no hacemos algo en este instante, moriremos de todas formas por ellos-

-Él tiene razón Dogson- dijo Ariadna mientras se levantaba del suelo -Los convocamos a ustedes porque son los más poderosos que quedan, tras el incidente de la batalla anterior- completó Ariadna –Pero deberíamos esperar a los demás-

-No llegarán- declaró Chad, llamando la atención de todos

-¿En qué te basas?-

-Intuyó que convocaron a los demás príncipes y guerreros que pertenecían al antiguo círculo de reinos ¿cierto?- preguntó Chad mientras no se observaba su mirada

-Sí- respondió Ariadna mientras se llevaba su mano derecha al pecho

-Ellos también estuvieron en la batalla- completó de inmediato

-¿Qué?- gritaron Shinjiikari y Giselle al unísono –¿Por qué no nos llamaron a nosotros?

-Lamentablemente la mayoría de emisarios fueron interceptados por las fuerzas del conde, de esta manera muchos no recibieron la convocatoria a la batalla-

-¿Eres el único sobreviviente de esa batalla?- preguntó Fiura de inmediato

-No-

-¿En serio?- preguntó Ariadna mientras sonreía

-Soy el único que sobrevivió, cuando no debía hacerlo-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Bulow mientras guardaba la pistola que sacó instantes atrás

-Había traidores en nuestras filas, ellos sobrevivieron- completó de inmediato –Intenté encontrar sobrevivientes, pero mi nivel de magia y mi estado de salud no me permitieron encontrarlos en esos días, para cuando estaba recuperado ya no podía sentirlos porque estarían lejos-

-Entonces solo estamos nosotros, no me parece tan malo- replicó Orchid –Deberíamos aplastar unos cuantos cráneos-

-Mientras no haya una mejor alternativa, creo está es la única que tenemos por el momento- dedujó Chad –Por mi parte estoy de acuerdo en buscar los fragmentos y…- decía mientras observaba a sus compañeros -…creo todos están de acuerdo-

No hubo una negativa en ninguno de los convocados - Hubo tres personas que tampoco fueron convocadas a la batalla anterior y estarían dispuestas a ir con nosotros, ya los he llamado-

-Los arcanos están entre los más fuertes del ejército de Abaddon, sin embargo ¿Estaban en la batalla otros guerreros, como los guías?-

-No, al parecer no eran necesarios para la batalla. Abaddon tiene un amplio ejército de soldados, arcanos, guías y demás; cada uno con habilidades y poderes específicos. Sin embargo los arcanos han sido los que se han encargado de llevar el dolor y sufrimiento a todo lugar, creo ellos serán nuestros adversarios por el momento-

-Creo que lo que podemos hacer es prepararnos, esperar a los que has llamado y salir- declaró Shinjiikari –Podemos ponernos al día después de descansar-

Todos ellos salieron a una habitación designada para cada uno en el castillo, los temores y dudas invadían sus corazones, ir tras unos fragmentos que únicamente conocían su valor, los guerreros del mal y enfrentarse a seres con poderes superiores. No era algo agradable para el espíritu de ninguno de ellos, sin embargo debían descansar para la batalla que estaba por comenzar.

NOTAS FINALES:

Hola a todos, he aquí el primer capítulo. Dedicado este capítulo a tres grandes amigos, Rulaa, Noriko, Shinji. ¡Hey! No se desesperen miren el siguiente capítulo y verán algo interesante.

Triggering significa Disparo en Ruso

Hekseri significa Brujería en Danés

Paix significa Paz en Francés

Rathúnas significa Prosperidad en Irlandés

Kaze significa Viento en Japonés

Gamta significa Naturaleza en Lituano

Ruinen significa Ruina en Alemán


End file.
